During or in anticipation of well drilling operations, it may be necessary to locate subterranean objects, some of which may be at a large distance or depth from the surface. In certain instances, the object may be a wellbore for a well that has lost pressure containments, i.e., is blowing out. In other embodiments, the object may be a hydrocarbon reservoir within a subterranean formation. Deep sensing tools, i.e., tools and sensors with a large range, are useful in locating subterranean objects. Typical deep sensing tools include arrays of wireline sensors or arrays of measurement-while-drilling/logging-while-drilling (MWD/LWD) sensors coupled to a drill string. Wireline sensors require a pre-existing borehole, however, and MWD sensors are confined to devices that construct boreholes.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.